


It`s Strange But It`s True

by Adrenaline_Roulette



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Fluff and Humor, John is tired of Freddie, One Shot, Roger is sneaky, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrenaline_Roulette/pseuds/Adrenaline_Roulette
Summary: It`s 1984, Queen are filming the music video for I want to break free, though Brian hasn`t told his girlfriend about the whole cross dressing aspect of the shoot yet. What happens when she decides to show up to filming one day?“Roger…. What the actual fuck are you wearing right now?”





	It`s Strange But It`s True

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I`m a long time lurker of the Queen fandom, and have finally decided to give the whole fanfiction thing a go!  
> This is an idea I`ve had for quite a while now, so fingers crossed you all like it!  
> I would love to hear back from you all, constructive criticism is always appreciated, and if you like this and would like something written specifically for you, just drop me a comment!  
> Peace and Love 
> 
> Word count, 3875

_One week ago_   
_This had all been Roger’s idea, you had made a passing comment to him in the recording studio a couple of weeks ago, mentioning how you and Brian hadn’t had much of a chance to spend any time together, at least not longer than five minutes alone. He would come home from the studio in the early hours of the morning, waking you up as he crawled into bed beside you. In the mornings, you would be up before him and out to work just as he was waking up. It almost felt more like having a roommate, over a boyfriend!_   
_“Don’t worry love, he’ll be free again soon. We’ve got it planned so we have a break between recording, and then touring again! But if you want, why don’t you drop by next week while we’re filming the video for I want to break free?” He suggested, a mischievous glint in his baby blues, though you decided it best not to dwell on the look._   
_“That sounds amazing! Brian won’t tell me anything much about the video, top secret he says. The mystery is killing me!” You muse, which only causes Roger to smirk._   
_“Don’t you worry Y/N, you’ll love it! You know how Brian gets when we’re recording, it’s all about the music.”_

 

  
You could hardly contain your excitement as you walked through the parking lot leading towards Limehouse studios. You had managed to secure a car spot a fair distance away from the actual studio, though the warm spring day made for a pleasant walk towards the large building. The grin that was plastered on your face remained as you flashed your guest pass to the security guard at the entrance, who smiled and nodded you in the direction of the reception desk. A young woman, with brunette hair sat at the circular desk, a blush across her cheeks and neck, you could only assume this was Roger’s doing.  
“Hello, I’m Y/N, I’m here to visit Queen.” You smiled, as the young woman acknowledged you.  
“Of course, they’re in studio three. If the light above the door is red, that means that they’re filming, so just wait until the light is green and then you can go in.” She explained, as you nodded your understanding. Bidding her farewell, you made your way down the corridor until you found a set of double doors, with a large number three painted next to them. Casting your gaze up, you spot the light you had been told about illuminated with a green glow, with a pleased hum you push the doors open and walk in.  
Looking around, you try to spot anyone you knew, Roger, John, and Freddie all knew you would be there today, and you had somewhat expected at least one of them to greet you and bring you to Brian. Though as you look around, all you see are strangers.  
Stepping further into the studio, your attention is drawn to the scene set up on the stage, it looks like a typical living room. A plush brown sofa, set in front of a stair case, and then to the right on a separate section of the stage there is what appears to be a kitchen set up, complete with pantry and sink. “What on Earth are these boys doing?” You breath out, it was an odd set up, though at this stage of knowing the boys, you had given up in trying to figure out what they were doing. You had learnt that lesson after questioning Freddie over the meaning of Bohemian Rhapsody. Despite it now being one of your favourite songs they had released so far, at the beginning you were rather sceptical.

 

“Oi Y/N!”  
You whirl around on the spot, trying to see who would have called out for you, though you can’t see anyone you recognize, or who would recognize you.  
“Y/N! Over here!”  
You hear again, this time however you spot someone beckoning you over with a wave of their arm. A blonde woman, wearing bows in her hair, a school uniform, complete with pink and yellow neck tie, and white knee length socks stands by a closed door, and oddly familiar smirk on her lips. A confused frown crosses your features as you head towards the woman cautiously, as you get closer though you find yourself beginning to recognize who she is. By the time you’re face to face with the school girl, you have an eyebrow raised, and your arms crossed over your chest.  
“Roger…. What the actual fuck are you wearing right now?” You groan out, you are definitely not drunk enough to deal with Roger in drag right now.  
“Oh, this old thing?” He offers, a sultry pout on his pink lips, as he lifts the tie from his padded chest. “Just a little something I had lying around. Why? Would you like to borrow it some time? You know how much Brian loves school…” He winks at you and you find yourself blushing at the thought.  
“You’re a horny idiot Rog.” You mutter with a shake of your head. Which only causes him to grin.  
“Yeah, but you’re used to it by now! Now come with me, I have two people very eager to see you, and one who will be when he knows you’re here! We’ve got to start filming soon, once Freddie is ready, but it shouldn’t take too long!” He babbles, as he links his arm through yours and drags you through a door marked as ‘dressing room’. He kicks the door closed b¬¬¬ehind him, humming along to the music that seems to be constantly playing in his head. “We have company!” He suddenly announces, and you stand in the doorway, causing three sets of eyes to fall on you.  
You can’t help it, you want to play it cool, you truly do, but it’s nearly impossible. Freddie is sitting on a bench with his legs crossed, wearing black heels, stocking, and black miniskirt, pale pink shirt, and a wig, with his moustache on full display, along with an overly stuffed bra.  
John is on the sofa in the corner of the room, strumming his bass, a silver curled wig hidden beneath a black bucket hat, pearl earrings clipped onto his lobes, and a long black woollen coat covering his body. He’s not as well endowed as Freddie, but he too has some padding.  
And then there’s Brian, who until you had walked in, was tuning The Red Special, though had nearly dropped the poor thing when he saw you. His glorious curls were rolled up in hair rollers of multiple colours, a satin pink night gown draped over his tall lean frame, striped socks and fluffy bunny slippers on his feet. He was looking directly at you, mouth agape and hazel eyes piercing into yours.  
“Darling! How wonderful of you to join us!” Freddie exclaims as he leaps off the bench, sashaying his was towards you, before wrapping you in a warm hug, which you eagerly reciprocated, laughing deeply into his shoulder at the scene you had just walked into. “Rog, go fix your socks, you look a mess!” He chuckles, once you release each other, shooing Roger away over your shoulder.  
You wave over at John, who’s grinning at the shocked expression that seems to be frozen on Brian’s face. “Hi Deaky, the pearls suit you.” You tease, though you know he won’t take any offence to your comments.  
“Hey Y/N, I had to threaten Freddie with Bodily harm to stop him from actually piercing me.” He smirks, and you can’t quite tell if he’s joking or not.

 

You turn your attention to Brian, who still hadn’t moved, or spoken yet, “Hey…” You smile softly, allowing Freddie and Roger to bicker in the background. It feels like forever since you had last seen Brian, and you couldn’t care less that he was currently dressed as a woman, though you would have preferred something a little different, he was here and so were you, and that’s all that could possibly matter to you.  
“Hi love. This is a bit of a surprise.” He blushes, before looking up at you sharply. “A nice surprise! I just wasn’t expecting to see you!” The words tumble from his lips, and you can’t help but chuckle at his rambling. Your hand lifts towards his face, and you brush your knuckles against his jaw.  
“This is a good look for you, something from your personal collection?” You smirk, as he lifts an eyebrow at you, a groan escaping his parted lips.  
“Yes, you caught me. This is what I wear whenever you’re out of the house.”  
“He puts it on the minute we finish a show too!” Bellows Roger, who as you turn to look at him, has Freddie kneeling in front of him adjusting his socks.  
“He takes forever in the tour bus bathroom too, takes him at least an hour to get all those hair rollers in!” Chimes in John, who had moved from the sofa and was biting into an apple by the minifridge.  
Brian flops his head down, his chin resting atop your hair. “Make them stop! They’ve been teasing each other relentlessly since we got into costume.” He groans, before pressing a soft kiss to your scalp.  
You wrap your arms around his waist, nudging your head up until Brian lifts his chin, and is again looking down at you. “I’ve missed this, being able to be in the same room as you for longer than five minutes. And you, I’ve missed you too of course.” There’s a moment where you’re both just looking at each other, nothing else around you matters, and you find yourselves wishing that this moment would last forever.  
“When were you planning on telling me about this?” You ask, to which Brian raises a quizzical eyebrow. “The whole, drag thing! I mean, were you just going to wait and see if I ever found out, hoping that I wouldn’t?” You laugh, and he rolls his eyes.  
“I wasn’t entirely sure how to phrase it, Hey Y/N, our new video has us dressing in drag! Though I would like to point out that this was all Roger’s idea.” He laughs.  
“You all said it sounded like fun when I suggested it!” Roger cries.  
“We were all drunk when you suggested it! You could have said we should film in black and white with a penguin and we would’ve said it sounded great!” Brian rebuts. He grins down at you, tightening his arms around your waist, to keep you securely by his side.  
A loud knock on the door startles you both, and you practically jump apart. The door swings open, and a middle-aged man walks in, “Alright lads, we need you on set now.” He announces, before pivoting and walking out.  
“That’s our cue. The sooner we get this started, the sooner we can leave.” Brian sighs, as he leans down and presses a kiss to your lips. He’s so soft and gentle with you, though the slight pressure behind the kiss reminds you of just what he would be doing to you if he wasn’t needed elsewhere. Freddie steps up behind Brian and grabs his hand before dragging him away from you.  
“Come watch if you’d like?” Freddie calls over his shoulder, as you stand in the middle of the room, disappointment filling you from lack of a more passionate kiss.  
With a shrug, you follow Roger out of the dressing room, and back into the main studio. Crew are running backwards and forwards, making sure everything is perfect for the shoot. John is sat on the sofa reading a newspaper, a woman readjusting his hat to make sure he looks perfect. Freddie is hidden away in the kitchen set, being handed a vacuum while Roger stands at the sink with his back to the door, and Brian has disappeared up the stairs, doing who knows what!

“Quiet on set! We start it three… two…” The director calls, and mouths out one, when the cameras begin rolling. The music kicks in, a familiar tune you had heard over and over again in the recording studio for weeks now. The drum beat begins, and then Freddie appears, moving the vacuum back and forth in time to the beat, strutting around in his glorious costume. Next comes Brian rushing down the stairs as John peers over the top of his newspaper, before settling himself more comfortably on the sofa. Brian races into the kitchen, and then there’s Roger rocking his hips in time to the music. However it’s the moment Freddie opens his lips to start singing, that you lose it, stifling your laughter behind your hand. One of the crew turns to look at you, offering a sympathetic smile, and you look away, trying desperately not to make a sound. It proves to be nearly impossible and you soon make your way back into the dressing room, settling yourself down on the sofa and soon falling asleep. Dreams of men in drag filling your head.  
You have no way of telling how long you had been asleep for, though you find yourself being woken up by a gentle hand brushing through your hair. You stretch your arms out, feeling your shoulder blades pop from the cramped position you had slept in.  
“Y/N… It’s time to leave.” Brian’s gentle voice breezes past your ear, and you shudder, blinking your eyes open, and searching for him. “Hey, let’s go home yeah?” He offers as your eyes meet his, as he kneels beside your head, his slender fingers brushing through your hair, gently pulling at a knot for you.  
“That sounds amazing.” You grin, as you look at him properly now. His hair was out of its rollers and once again flowing in its tight ringlets down his shoulders, and the nightgown had been replaced with jeans and a navy blue button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Sitting up, you push yourself up off the sofa, taking his outstretched hand once you are both standing. “Have the others left already?” You yawn, as the two of you make your way out of the studio, hand in hand.  
“Only just, Deaky said something about cooking dinner for Veronica, I think Freddie is going out again, and Roger is doing something with Dominique… He wouldn’t go into any details, which is worrisome.” He laughs, as you make it to the parking lot, the warm day having turned to a cool evening. “Where did you park? I’ll drive us home.” He offers, as you lead him towards the back of the lot, to your car. Brian had arrived with Roger this morning to the studio, so now with Roger gone, it only made sense for the two of you to travel together.  
The drive home only took fifteen minutes, the traffic being relatively quiet for the late hour, and as you both walked up the gravel driveway towards your shared house Brian hummed the tune to ’39, his arm wrapped around your shoulder. “You know, I’ve always loved that song.” You smile, as you kick off your shoes once inside the house.  
Brian chuckles, following your lead and removing his shoes also. “And what makes you love it? Could it be because I wrote it? Or because I sing it?”  
You roll your eyes up at him, wrapping your arms around his neck, stepping him backwards until his back hits the door. “You know I love your voice.” You breath out, pressing your fingertips to his scalp, massaging gently as he leans into your touch. “And your hair, your hands, your lips, I love everything about you.”  
The smile which illuminates his face is angelic, and you feel a sense of pride over the fact that only you can make him look that way. “I love you Y/N, more than anything else in the galaxy.” He whispers, before bringing his lips down to yours. There’s a passion deep within the two of you, one that had been boiling to the surface over these past few weeks, due to the limited contact. The kiss starts gently, noses bumping against one another, hands trailing along the others body as if they were just discovering each other for the first time. Without any warning, Brian lifts you up, instantly you wrap your legs around his waist, securing your arms around his neck as he walks you to the bedroom, his lips never leaving yours. Carefully he places you on the soft mattress, hovering above you as if you were his prey. He trails his hands down your waist, hooking his thumbs through the belt loops on your jeans, rubbing small circles on your hips, watching as goose pimples form along your arms. His fingers move to the button and zipper on your pants, agonisingly slowly he undoes the fastenings, before pulling the pants down your legs. He grins as your legs are exposed to him, grabbing the hem of your shirt, and rolling it up your stomach. You lift your arms and raise your back off the bed, as he pulls the fabric over your head.  
“You’re stunning.” He murmurs, as he looks over you in just your underwear. “How could I be so lucky?” He’s leaning over you again, lips trailing down your chest, to your stomach, causing you to squirm slightly.  
“You’re wearing clothes still.” You pout, causing Brian to look up from where he was kissing along your hip bone. He almost looks feral from what you can see of him, his hair tangled in odd directions from where you had messed it up with your fingers, and there’s a hungry gleam in his eyes, he’s hungry for you. In an instant, he’s stood up at the foot of the bed and almost frantically undoing his own jeans, shimmying them down to his feet, before kicking them away into the corner of the room. Next, he makes quick work of unbuttoning the first three buttons on his shirt, before stripping it off over his head, and tossing it in the same general direction as his jeans. You watch as he pounces back over you, sliding his fingers into the waistband of your panties, and slipping them down your thighs just as he had with your jeans moments ago. Your breath hitches in your throat as you feel the cool air against your naked sex, a shudder rippling down your spine. Reaching up, you snap the band on his boxers, a slight groan leaving his parted lips as you do so, and you grin at his reaction. You slide his boxers down, just as he wraps his arms around you, unclasping your bra with practised precision. Both garments are strewn to the side, a light thud informing you that something had been knocked to the ground, a problem for later however.  
“I love you, so much. You’re my world Y/N.” Brian whispers, as his lips meet yours once again, no longer gentle like he had been earlier, your desire is at the surface now, passion growing as your tongues explore the others mouth, teeth and noses bumping against the others as your hands grip any available body part they can reach. His hands are planted firmly beside your head now, as he looms above you, smiling down at your breathless form.  
“Stay with me forever.” You plead, as he positions himself at your entrance. Your palm is cupping his cheek as you watch each other, both waiting for him to make the next move. You gasp as he pushes into you, as gently as he can, despite how eager he is. You hook your legs around his waist, pulling his body closer to yours, as he pushes his entire length inside you. You bite down on your lip to prevent yourself from moaning, not wanting to give away just how close you already were, given how long it had been since this level on intimacy. He’s watching you again you notice when you look up, he’s checking to see if you’re ready for him, and all you can do is smile. He leans his head down, his hair tickling your bare chest as his begins thrusting into you. You know each other well, and it doesn’t take long until you’re matching thrust for thrust. Your hips roll against his, both of you moaning at the delightful sensations of being together once more, you’re kissing along his neck as you move together in perfect sync, he thrust up hard into you, and you cry out in bliss, before sucking down hard on his neck, kissing and swirling your tongue as you make sure to mark him proudly as yours. He’s moaning your name as you do so, moving one hand down to cup your breast, while the other supports his weight above you. His fingers are calloused from always strumming his guitar, but you love the sensation of his rough fingertips tweaking your nipple. His hands are warm over your breast, and it feels divine!  
He’s grunting deeply now, while your moaning is becoming more frequent, neither of you will last much longer. “Never…. I’ll never leave you Y/N.” He suddenly replies, as if he only now realised you had spoken earlier.  
“Fuck, Bri I’m gonna cum!” You cry out, as you feel your body boiling closer to release. His thrusting increases its tempo, and you know he’s close too. Your sex is clamping down on his length when you feel him spill into you, white hot pleasure seeping deep within you from his release as you join him in total bliss. Ecstasy fill your mind as he collapses on top of you, blindly pressing his lips to the corner of your mouth as you both ride out your pleasure.  
It takes you both a few minutes to come back down to earth, and Brian carefully removes himself from you, before rolling onto his side and wrapping his arms around you. His nose nuzzles your neck, kissing you softly as your breathing becomes normal again. “God I’ve missed you.” He mumbles, as he draws small circles against your stomach.  
You turn your head slightly to see him behind you, and he peers over your shoulder at you. “Do we need to schedule in a part two into your diary?” You grin, placing your hands on top of his on your stomach.  
“I think I can fit you in tomorrow morning actually.”  
You blink at him, shock evident on your face. “But you’ve still got the music video to film?”  
“They can do without me for a few hours. You’re my priority right now. Besides, Roger kept laughing through his takes, so they’ll need to redo most of his scenes first.” Brian chuckles, as he pulls the bed sheet up and over your naked bodies.  
You turn in his arms, burrowing your head beneath his chin, allowing your hair to get in his way for a change. “I love you Bri.” You whisper, as sleep slowly over takes you, your eyelids growing heavy.  
“Love you more.” You hear just as your world goes black with sleep.


End file.
